


The Void That Cries Through You

by edema_ruh



Series: Delivered from the Blast [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crime Fighting, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Guilt, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Mind Reader Enjolras, Superheroes, Superpowers, Telepathy, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Worry, everyone is a badass, oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edema_ruh/pseuds/edema_ruh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire and Joly are trying to find out what their super powers are. Meanwhile, some of the Amis end up getting in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Void That Cries Through You

"Are you trying to tell me", Grantaire said, very seriously, "that out of all superpowers in the world, the one you got was  _turning_ _into_ _any_ _material_ _you_ _touch_?" 

"Don't act like this isn't a cool superpower ok", Bahorel replied, feigning annoyance. "Here, check this out". 

Bahorel walked to the coffee table and grabbed a spoon. A few seconds later, his whole body was metallic and shining, and the man let out a obnoxious laugh. Grantaire approached him, knocking on his arm and smiling at the way it sounded like knocking on a tin. 

Bahorel then touched the couch and his skin instantly absorbed it's properties, making his body look cushioned and with the same pattern of the furniture. Grantaire wasted no time and threw himself on Bahorel, laughing at the way the man's body felt exactly like a couch. 

"This is awesome!" The cynic said, as Bahorel de-absorbed the couch and turned back into looking like his normal self. 

"Yeah it is", Feuilly said as he entered the room, tapping Bahorel on the shoulder and winking at Grantaire. "What about you, R? Have you found out what your superpower is yet?" 

"No", Grantaire said, shrugging. "Maybe I wasn’t as lucky as you guys. What about you, Feuilly?" 

"Well", Feuilly smirked, raising both hands midair and suddenly closing his hands into fists. The lamps on the room immediately went out, leaving the trio on the dark.  

"So your power is to turn out the lights without having to press the switch?" Grantaire jested. 

"No, dumbass", Feuilly laughed, punching him on the shoulder. "I absorb energy. So far I just tried it on lamps, but I'm pretty sure I can absorb anything". 

"Don't be so cocky", Bahorel said, walking blindly across the room. "Turn it back on". 

"Fine", Feuilly sighed, and suddenly the room was illuminated again. "But that's not what you said last night". Then suddenly one of the lamps burst, glass spreading all over the floor. 

"Oops. Looks like someone isn't in full control of their powers yet", Bahorel mocked, sending a kiss to Feuilly's direction. 

"Shut up", Feuilly said, bending over to pick up the broken glass. 

Grantaire burst into laughter at this, sitting on the couch and grabbing a beer from the coffee table. Bahorel and Feuilly followed him, Feuilly sitting on the floor between Bahorel's legs. 

"So I think our first concern will be what superhero name each one of us gets", Bahorel commented absentmindedly. 

"Oh, no no no. We're not doing this", Grantaire immediately protested. "All cool names were taken by comic book characters. We can't imitate them and we sure as hell won't come up with anything better". 

"We should wait for the news to name us", Feuilly said. "They'll eventually come up with something". 

Grantaire held his breath at this, biting his lower lip. 

"Not you, too", he commented. "Are you guys really serious about this whole super hero thing?" 

Bahorel and Feuilly exchanged a look before answering. 

"Well, yes", Bahorel answered. "We got superpowers, R. What are we supposed to do with them?" 

Grantaire got to his feet, annoyed. 

"I don’t know, maybe not get yourselves killed, or arrested, or experimented on?" 

"We're just going to help people, how would that get us killed?" Feuilly said. 

"You weren't the only ones affected by the explosion", Grantaire said. "Other people may be experiencing these superpowers too. Evil people. Who won't hesitate to kill you". 

"You're watching too much TV, R", Bahorel said. "And even if that's the case, we can outnumber them. So far, all of us except for you and Joly have manifested superpowers. Together, we can surely make this city better". 

"You sound just like Enjolras", Grantaire stated, not looking at the pair. 

"I don’t know why you're so mad at us for wanting to help other people, it's not like we didn’t do that _before_ the accident", Feuilly scoffed. 

"Yeah, but now the probability that you'll die while _helping people_ has increased in a million percent!" 

"On the contrary, it has decreased!", Feuilly argued. "We have superpowers, we are stronger!" 

"So are your enemies!" 

"So what? We're not vulnerable, together we can take out anyone who threatens public safety", Bahorel said. 

"What if it's you threatening the public safety, huh?", Grantaire gestured wildly. "You know exactly how people are, Bahorel. You go on the streets wearing a suit and rescuing cats from trees, the next thing you know a newspaper has labeled you as a threat and the government is after you to do experiments and weaponize you". 

"Stop being so pessimistic!", Feuilly said. "A lot of people didn’t like what the Amis did before and it never stopped us. As long as we're doing what's right, I don’t care what they label us". 

"You know what", Grantaire said, angrily. "I'm done trying to save your lives. If that's what you guys want, go for it. Just don’t count on me to save your asses". He turned on his heels and made his way out of the room, away from Bahorel and Feuilly, but before he could get to the front door, Joly ran down the stairs as fast as he could, panting. Grantaire managed to grab him before he fell face first on the floor, placing the shaking small man into a standing position at the same time he asked "Joly, what's wrong?" 

Joly looked up at him, eyes wide and lip quivering, looking like he had just seen the devil. 

"I... I t-think I found w-what my super p-power is", he managed to say. 

- 

As soon as all the amis arrived – including Enjolras, who was sunk against the room's corner – Joly cleared his throat and stood up. 

"So, I called you all here because... well, because I think I figured out what my ability is". 

They all clapped, except for Grantaire, who was looking at Joly worriedly, and for Enjolras, who was frowning at the young doctor. 

"So? What is it Joly?" Bossuet asked, from where he was sat with Musichetta on the loveseat. 

"I... I t-think I can see the future", Joly said, voice small. 

The room went silent at this, all of them staring at each other, confused. 

"What do you mean?" Marius asked. 

"E-earlier today I... I was cleaning my room after I woke up and... I had a vision. Like, I was in my room but suddenly I was somewhere else. I was at Musain, but I didn’t teleport or anything, because I looked at the clock and it was 8 p.m. And Marius, Cosette and Éponine were there, drinking and chatting, but I went to approach them and... a guy barged in, and there were two guns floating beside him, I think he has telekinesis. He took a bag and started to take people's belongings, but then... Éponine tried to stop him with her super strength, but the sent her flying across the room with just a wave and knocked her out. Marius tried to sonic him and it worked but he got to his feet too quickly and knocked Marius and Cosette out. Then he took Cosette and flew, literally flew away with her from the Musain, and suddenly I was in my room again". 

Everyone was staring at Joly, shocked. 

"We... we were planning on going to the Musain today", Cosette finally said. 

"Well, don't!", Joly exclaimed, nervous. "I saw what will happen. We don’t know who this guy is, but we know what he's capable of". 

"No, but hang on a second", Combeferre interrupted. "If you saw this happening it's because it technically already happened, right? Won't changing the future alter the time line and create chaos?" 

"I don’t know", Joly bit his lower lip. "Look, all the knowledge we have on time travel is theoretical. I don’t know what will happen if they don’t go to the Musain tonight, but I do know that Cosette won't be kidnapped!" 

"I think we need to discuss this, Joly", Combeferre said seriously, sitting down at the dinner table. "We can't alter the future without knowing for sure what the consequences are. Besides, now that we know what will happen, we can be prepared for this guy when he shows up and stop him before he can hurt anyone". 

"But stopping the guy will also change the future", Grantaire interrupted. "If what Joly saw can't be changed, as you say, then we also can't stop the guy, because he already saw that happen". 

Combeferre frowned but nodded. 

"You're right. We need you to go to the Musain tonight", he said, looking at Marius and Éponine. 

"Whoa, I'm not letting this guy kidnap my girlfriend", Marius protested, looking nervous. 

"He won't kidnap her, we will set an ambush for him. This way, everything Joly saw still happens, not altering the future, but we still catch this man and bring him to justice". 

"Do you think regular prisons will be able to hold a man who has telekinesis?" Grantaire scoffed. "We can't take him to the police. He'll just knock them all out and get away. And he will know our faces. And will probably be pissed off". 

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Combeferre asked, frowning. 

"I don't know", Grantaire shrugged. "This whole superpower thing is new to all of us. We don’t even know if changing the future will be as chaotic as you think it will. Maybe nothing will happen if we just stop the guy from kidnapping Cosette". 

"Actually I think this is Cosette's decision", Enjolras finally spoke up, slowly walking away from his shadowy corner and approaching the group. "We know what will happen for sure, so that gives us advantage. But we are also asking Cosette to be used as bait, without knowing who this man is and what he's capable of. So, I think that if we're going to do anything, we should ask for Cosette's consent first". 

Cosette sent Enjolras a wary look, but nodded at him. 

"Well, I think I'm ok with it. But I think we should figure out what to do with this guy, first", Cosette said, ignoring the way Marius was looking at her. 

"We can't send him to the police", Grantaire stated. "It will be equivalent with setting him free". 

"I must agree with Grantaire", Combeferre said. "But I also don’t know what we can do to restrain him". 

"Well, he can't use his powers if he's unconscious", Grantaire said. 

"So you plan on keeping him unconscious forever?" Enjolras asked, a slight tone of sarcasm on his voice. 

"Well, do you have a better idea, Apollo?" Grantaire mocked, turning at Enjolras with his arms crossed above his chest. 

"So you plan on killing the guy?" Enjolras raised his eyebrows. 

"Of course not", Grantaire rolled his eyes. "Just... keep him in a coma or something, until we have the proper prison cell to put him in". 

"You suggest we build a superhuman _prison_?" Combeferre asked. 

"Well, do you have a better idea?" 

"How are we supposed to do a superhuman prison? I mean, we may be smart but we're not _that_ smart", Marius commented. 

Grantaire laughed sarcastically. 

"You guys are just precious. You all want to get into the superhero business but you have no idea how to do so", the cynic said, shaking his head. "You all think it's just going on the streets and beating bad guys up. Sorry to break it to you, but that's not how it works. If you hand this guy to the police, he'll get away; if you hand him to our beloved government they'll probably torture the guy and experiment on him until they decide to either kill all superhumans of weaponize us; if you let him go he'll come after us. Really, there's no easy way out of this". 

All the Amis were silent, thinking about what their friend had just said. 

"I agree", Enjolras said after a long pause. 

"Pardon me?" Grantaire frowned, looking at Enjolras as if he had grown a second head. 

"I said I agree with what you said", Enjolras repeated in the same tone he'd use when explaining something obvious to a 4-year-old. 

Grantaire threw his head back as he laughed. 

"That's got to be a first", Grantaire said. "You actually agree with me? For the first time in human history?" 

Enjolras rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. 

"Yes, I agree. There is no other efficient solution than us building our prison". 

Combeferre frowned, approaching Enjolras. 

"What gives us the right of applying the law at our will?" Combeferre whispered to Enjolras' ear. 

"We'll talk about it later, Ferre", Enjolras replied in the same low tone. 

"I think you're all ignoring the fact that we have no idea how to build a prison capable of holding dangerous superhumans", Courfeyrac commented. 

"We'll figure it out", Enjolras promised. "For now, let's concentrate on capturing this guy. I'm sure there will be more like him across the city and we can't let him join forces with other criminals. We'll do as Joly saw, Marius, Cosette and Éponine will go to the Musain, the man will knock the three of you out and take Cosette. Me, Bossuet and Bahorel will be waiting outside, and I will knock him out with my powers. We take Cosette and the man back here, I make sure he stays unconscious and then we start to plan how and where to make this prison". 

"Alright", Bossuet said, clapping his hands excitedly. "Let's get to work, then!" 

- 

"For the millionth time, I am not going to call myself The Flash", Bossuet rolled his eyes. 

"Quicksilver, then!" Bahorel insisted. "C'mon, man, you gotta have a cool superhero name". 

"All cool superhero names are taken", Bossuet said. "And I'm not going to steal a name. I gotta make my own name, man". 

"But there's a lot of names you could take!", Bahorel complained. "Flash. Quicksilver. Zoom. Speed. Sonic the hedgehog". 

"If you two don’t shut up I'll knock you out", Enjolras threatened half heartedly. 

"Chill out, man", Bossuet said. "Though, Combeferre isn't here so I think you won't be able to", he laughed, hi-fiving Bahorel. 

"Very funny", Enjolras commented, despite allowing himself a small smile. Since Combeferre discovered he had ice powers, the Amis had been doing that kind of pun. 

"Look, there he goes!" Bossuet commented, pointing with his head at the man entering the Musain. He did have two guns floating beside him. Bahorel and Enjolras looked discreetly at the man from where they were sitting on a bar, across the street. 

They would have little time to act now. As soon as the man exited the Musain flying with Cosette, they'd have to go to action. 

"Alright, are you all ready?" Enjolras asked, as he tried to read the minds of the people inside the café. A lot of terrorized thoughts, including from Cosette herself, and Enjolras did his best not to let the voices screaming inside his head distract him. 

Suddenly Éponine's thoughts were cut, followed by Marius' and Cosette's.  

"Now", Enjolras said. "He's coming out any minute now". Bossuet and Bahorel nodded, getting up from their tables at the bar and running to the front of the Musain. Suddenly a loud crash came from the ceiling and the three of them saw a man flying with an unconscious Cosette on his arms. 

"Now, Enjolras", Bossuet urged him. 

"Hey, dipshit!" Enjolras yelled, calling the man's attention. He turned at him, their eyes met, and suddenly the man dropped Cosette, trying to cover his head with his hands. Bossuet reached her before she could hit the ground, taking her in his arms and running inside the Musain to help Éponine and Marius. 

The flying man was wavering in the air, eyes shut tight and screaming, drawing the attention of everyone in the street. Enjolras realized they needed to get out of there, so he concentrated on mentally controlling the man. 

"Go to sleep", Enjolras told the man, mentally.  

The man instantly stopped floating on the air, falling from where he had been hovering and barely missing the floor, since Bahorel caught him just in time.  

"Go. Take him to Joly's. I'll be right there", he instructed Bahorel, who nodded and fled the scene as fast as he could. 

Bossuet suddenly appeared beside him, panting slightly.  

"I've already took them all to Joly's", he told Enjolras. "Oh no". 

Looking around, Enjolras could see the customers from the bar taking pictures of him and recording the scene, mouths agape and eyes wide. He sighed. 

"I'll handle it", Enjolras told Bossuet, who nodded and was gone in less than a second. Enjolras turned back to the people at the bar, who lowered their phones slowly, fearful. 

"Forget our faces", Enjolras said out loud. "And erase all recordings of this night from your devices". All of them started to tap their phones instantly, eyes glazed and unfocused, erasing the pictures and recordings. Enjolras sighed, going inside the Musain and telling the people there to forget what had happened. Thankfully, the telekinetic criminal had broken the camera of the café before Éponine attacked, which meant there was no recording of any of them. Enjolras turned on his heels, heading for Joly's home and feeling just a bit guilty about mentally manipulating all those people. 

As soon as he arrived at Joly's though, he realized there was something wrong. The front door was wide open, and as he rushed inside the house, he saw the kitchen table was lopsided, and Bossuet was unconscious above it. Beside him, Musichetta was spread on the floor, eyes closed, a small cut on her forehead. 

"Shit", Enjolras muttered to himself. "Shit, no, shit, shit, shit". 

As he entered the apartment he could see Bahorel unconscious on the floor, covered in glass – which Enjolras soon realized was from the lamp directly above him -, Feuilly lying face down on the floor beside him. Éponine was lying on the couch, apparently still unconscious from the superhuman's attack on the Musain, Marius spread on the floor beside her. Enjolras quickly went upstairs, finding the bathroom door closed. He focused on any brainwaves inside the room and found that Jehan, Courfeyrac and Combeferre were inside.  

"Guys, open up, it's me", Enjolras said, knocking. 

"E-Enjolras?" Jehan asked, voice small. 

"Yeah, it's me, open the door", Enjolras said. The bathroom door opened slightly, and Enjolras could feel them all hesitating inside. But as soon as Jehan spotted Enjolras outside, he opened the door entirely and embraced his friend. 

"What happened?" Enjolras asked, though he was already scanning his friend's mind for answers. 

"That guy we brought in... he's... he's more powerful than we thought", Jehan explain. "Whatever you did to him didn’t last for too long". 

Enjolras threw his hands down in frustration, rubbing his face angrily. 

"How could I be so stupid", he snarled. "I should have ordered him not to wake up, god damn". 

"He woke up and started knocking everyone out", Combeferre continued. "We only had time to lock ourselves in the bathroom. We think he took Cosette". 

"Not only Cosette", Enjolras sighed, going downstairs and being followed close by his friends. "I couldn’t find Joly either". 

"Holy shit", Courfeyrac muttered. "What do we do now, Enjolras?" 

Enjolras bit his lower lip, thinking. 

"I will do my best to find him. I'll read every mind in this city if that's what it takes. This is on me". 

"Guys", Jehan interrupted. "Grantaire's not here too". 

Enjolras looked at the poet, who was looking at something with wide eyes. Following his line of sight, Enjolras spotted a dark stain on the bottom of the wall and on the carpet beside the stairs. 

It was blood. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are always appreciated, so is constructive criticism. I'm always open to suggestions, so if there's something you'd like to see on the story feel free to tell me! You can always find me on edema--ruh.tumblr.com


End file.
